internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Daleks/Appearances
YouTube How It Should Have Ended (HISHE) How Doomday Should Have Ended During Doctor Who Week on YouTube, a week honoring the 50th anniversary of the premiere date of Doctor Who, HISHE made two special episodes. The first was How Doomsday Should Have Ended and the second was Super Cafe: Who's a Hero. The Daleks appear as one of the reasons The Doctor cannot tell Rose that he loves her. Super Cafe: Who's a Hero n the second Doctor Who Week special episode, Super Cafe: Who's a Hero, the 11th Doctor visits the Super Café, a Café for Superheroes. The Daleks are mentioned at the end when Superman mentions if the Doctor needed help, Superman and Batman could help him. The Doctor then proceeds to say that he does not think he'll need their help because Daleks don't have necks to snap. This is a reference to the 2013 Man of Steel movie, where Superman snaps Lex Luther's neck. Nerdist and Rug Burn Anime Doctor Who ANIME DOCTOR WHO! - Timey Wimey Awesome - Geek Week, ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 1 (Doctor Who Week), and ANIME DOCTOR WHO: 50th Anniversary Special - Part 2 (Doctor Who Week) In all three videos, the Daleks appear as one of the enemies fighting the Doctor. Stephen Bryne The Animated Adventures Of Doctor Who This is a mash-up of Doctor Who and Gravity Falls. It features animated Doctor Who Characters with a variation the Gravity Falls theme song. In this video, a Dalek appears chasing Clara in The TARDIS. Later, a photo of Daleks in the sky appears on the TARDIS console. CineFix Bad Days Doctor Who - Bad Days - Season 3 Ep 3/Bad Days - Doctor Who - Creator Commentary The 11th Doctor Pick up a new companion, who does not want to be with him. After pressing a bunch of buttons, the TARDIS lands on a planet with Daleks, possibly Skaro. On the planet, before the TARDIS lands, a Father Dalek throws a soccer ball beyond his child and the child goes to retrieve it. Before he can, The TARDIS lands on the father Dalek. The companion runs out and the Doctor yells after her. He notices the Child Dalek. The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver on it. Later, the Doctor is still trying to make the Child Dalek explode with his sonic screwdriver, but no luck. More Daleks have formed a crowed around the scene. Two Daleks look at each other. A laser beam makes the sonic screwdriver explode. The Dcotor runs away. Later, with the TARDIS leaving the planet in the background Stan Lee (who makes a cameo in most of the Bad Days shorts) fights off some Daleks. Later, on the TARDis, in the corner, the Child Dalek appears and says, "Exerminate!". The Doctor laughs at the Dalek. The Child Dalek blasts a hole in the Doctor's chest making him regenerate into the 12th Doctor. ERB Epic Rap Battles of History Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History Season 2. In this video, the 10th Doctor rap battles Doc Brown. In the middle of the rap battle, Doc Brown summons a Dalek and it shoots the Doctor making him regenerate into the 4th Doctor. The 4th Doctor finishes the rap. Fan-Made Music Videos There are numerous videos that put existing or original songs to footage of Doctor Who clips. They appear in a few videos. Fan-Made Trailers There are two types of Fan-Made Trailers: *Real Episodes: This is either the creator's version of a trailer for modern episodes or trailers for classic Doctor Who episodes, which never had the "next time on..." trailers. *Fake Episodes: This is a mash-up of clips used for an episode that the creator wishes were real. The most popular of these is a fan-made trailer that was made for the 50th anniversary called, "Doctor Who: The First Question". It features numerous clips from both eras of the series. It was uploaded in Mid-2012 by LastWhovianTrailers and was re-uploaded by numerous users, up to the week of the Anniversary. Tributes There are two types of tributes: *Music: This version features clips put to existing music. The difference between this and a music video is that a music video puts the clips to the music and a musical tribute puts the music to the clips and can feature more than one song. There are very few of these that contain the Daleks. *No Music: This version just puts clips together. The Daleks also appear in numerous other fan-made trailers.